Crazy Love
by Wu Xiaoming
Summary: "Dengar Park Chanyeol aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria playboy seperti mu. Jadi menjauhlah dariku sekarang juga"/"Dia temanku sekarang. Dan juga teman sebangku ku. Jadi yang berani duduk dibangku Kai akan ku patahkan lehernya sekarang juga" / "Sepertinya ada yang menyaingi ketampananku" /Crazy Love (Prolog)/DLDR/BaekYeol, KaiBaek, dan Baeksoo Shipper merapat
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Love ( Prolog ) By Mika Ayaka

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Author POV

"Kau murid baru itu?"

Pria dengan tinggi rata-rata itu bertanya kepada yeoja bermata sipit yang tengah asyik mendengarkan music melalui earphonenya. Bibir seksi dengan lipgloss pink, dan make up tipis di wajahnya membuat pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu berdecak kagum. Dia benar-benar cantik.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Chanyeol setelah itu melepas earphone yang ia pakai. "Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Aku berbicara denganmu cantik~" Chanyeol terkekeh geli sembari menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memasang ekspresi datarnya. Wajah cantiknya sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Menjauh lah dariku" Baekhyun mendesis tajam sembari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah memasang ekspresi kagetnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menolak pesona Park Chanyeol yang merupakan ketua club Basket sekaligus ketua osis di Seoul Internasional School.

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius setelah itu berlari menyusul Baekhyun tengah asyik mendengarkan music melalui earphone yang ia pakai. "Aku Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Ia malah asyik menyandungkan lagu 'Love Is' milik TVXQ.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan setelah itu mengacak kesal rambutnya. Rupanya yeoja cantik itu ingin bermain-main dengannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang—"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun sudah berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. "Dengar Park Chanyeol aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria playboy seperti mu. Jadi menjauhlah dariku sekarang juga"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu cantik"

Baekhyun terkekeh sinis. "Aku Byun Baek Hyunnie. Kau sudah mengenalku kan? Jadi berhenti mengikutiku atau kupatahkan lehermu sekarang juga"

'Oohhh dia ternyata galak juga' Chanyeol membatin sembari menyunggingkan senyum anehnya.

"Baik-baik aku akan berhenti menganggu mu cantik" Chanyeol menyerah yang membuat Baekhyun kembali memasang earphonenya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan memastikan kau akan jatuh dipelukanku Baby~ Hyunnie"

_Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku_

_Tak bisa lari_

_I got you ~ under my skin_

.

.

.

"Aishh kenapa aku bisa tersesat" Baekhyun mengumpat kesal sembari menatap disekelilingnya. Harusnya ia tadi menerima bantuan pria tiang listrik itu untuk mengantarnya ke ruang guru.

"Kau tersesat?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap pria bermata belo yang tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangnya. 'Dia hantu?' Batin Baekhyun ngeri namun segera ia gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin hantu muncul dipagi hari seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Aku tersesat sunbae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat yeoja cantik didepannya itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu"

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya ada juga pria 'normal' yang ia temui. Belum lagi wajahnya tampan seperti member EXO yang ia liat ditelevisi. "Aku Kyungsoo"

"Aku Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kembali memasang earphone yang menggantung dilehernya. Lagu 'When I Was... Where U Are dari Chen dan Krystal' mengalun lembut di telinganya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa senang berada didekat Kyungsoo.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan ruang guru. "Gomawo sunbae" Baekhyun tersenyum manis yang membuat Kyungsoo mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. Biasanya Baekhyun akan marah kalau seseorang menyentuhnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak marah saat Kyungsoo menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku oppa" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun merona saat Kyungsoo mengusap pelan pipi chubbynya.

"Ternyata kau sangat gemuk Baekhyunnie" Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Aisshhh pipiku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha aku pergi dulu cantik" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setelah tiu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta" Gumam Baekhyun setelah itu kembali memasang earphonenya.

_Tidak banyak yang kuinginkan,_

_Cukup dengan dirimu yang selalu disampingku_

_Caramu berbicara dan tersenyum,_

_Semua itu juga selalu membuatku tersneyum_

_Dan aku… tidak membenci semua itu_

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo aku Byun Baek Hyunnie" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya setelah itu berjalan kebangku kosong disamping namja berkulit tan.

"Baekhyunnie~ kau bisa duduk disampingku"

"Ani~ Baekhyunnie~ hanya bisa duduk disampingku"

"Baekhyunnie~ berapa nomor handphone mu"

Baekhyun kembali memasang earphonenya. Ocehan namja genit didalam kelas membuat telinganya panas. "Dilarang mendengarkan music saat jam pelajaran"

Baekhyun melepas earphonenya dan menatap pria berkulit tan yang berada disampingnya. Rupanya namja itu sedang menegurnya. "Mereka sedang rapat. Jadi tidak ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelas ini—" Baekhyun beralih menatap name tag namja yang berada disampingnya itu. "Kim Jong In"

Kai berdehem pelan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kai"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah itu kembali memasang earphonenya kembali.

"Kkamjong~ ayo kita bertukar tempat" Pria bername tag Gikwang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Andwae~ Kai tidak akan pindah dibangku ini" Kai menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia temanku sekarang. Dan juga teman sebangku ku. Jadi yang berani duduk dibangku Kai akan ku patahkan lehernya sekarang juga" Gikwang dan pria didalam kelas bergindik ngeri. Selain cantik Baekhyun juga mempunyai sifat menyeramkan.

Dengan malu-malu Kai menatap Baekhyun. "Gomawo"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun"

Kai kontan memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat senyuman tipis dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan lembut ini ,

wajahku yang panas semakin memerah

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Kris—kakaknya—didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Earphone pinknya masih setia menggantung ditelinganya. Sesekali ia mendesah pelan seraya melirik jam tangan 'Baby G' yang berwarna pink yang sedang ia pakai.

"Hei cantik~" Dengan kesal Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum bodoh kearahnya dengan helm full face yang tengah menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berucap ketus yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kau menunggu siapa?"

"Buka urusanmu"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Rupanya yeoja cantik ini sangat sulit ditaklukan. "Aku akan mengantarmu"

Baekhyun melotot sembari menatap Chanyeol. "Kau gila. Aku tidak mungkin naik motor dengan rok pendek"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan setelah itu melempar jaket kulit yang ia pakai. "Tutup pakai jaketku"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menolak mobil Lamborghini putih sudah berada didepannya. "Mianhae sunbae~ jemputanku sudah datang"

Dengan kesal Chanyeol menatap pria tampan yang tengah berada didalam mobil tersebut. "Sepertinya ada yang menyaingi ketampananku"

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menatap sebal kearah Kris yang tengah asyik menatap lurus kearah jalanan. "Yi Fan jelek"

"Ada apa cantik?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibinya sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau tidak minta maaf?"

Kris tertawa pelan. Adik cantiknya ini sangat menggemaskan bukan?

"Arraseo Mianhae Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelah itu beralih melepaskan earphone yang ia pakai. "Hyung aku lapar"

"Arraseo~ Baby~ Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Rupanya penyamarannya hari ini sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Annyeeeongggg ^^

Hahaha sebenanya Mika tidak berniat menulis di FFN lagi tapi karena paksaan dari saeng~ Mika makanya Mika kembali membuat ff xD

Buat Huang Zin, .5, Guest dan XX makasih dukungannya :') Yang membuat Mika mau tidak mau akan melanjutkan ff XX Me xD #Teriak gaje

Untuk ff yang ini? Ini ff yang sangat special mengingat ff ini mempunyai 3 versi. Versi Taoris, YunJae, dan sekarang ini BaekX(?) #masih rahasia

Tenang untuk ff ini bakalan ada Baeksoo moment, KaiBaek moment, dan Baekyeol moment kok.

Ff ini bakalan ngehabisin 3000 word lebih .

Makanya jangan marah kalau updatenya lama ._.v

Jangan panggil Author -_- Panggilnya Mika atau Xiaoming aja . Umur Mika masih 16 tahun masih imut xD

Gomawo yang sudah baca '-'/

Twitter : WuXiao_ming

Pin BB : 76131214

Mind to review?

Sign,

Mika Ayaka


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Love Chapter 1 By Mika Ayaka

Note Author : Special untuk eonnie 'chika love baby baekhyun' *-*/

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Author POV

Baekhyun menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berlatih basket di lapangan basket sekolahnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat belum lagi cahaya sinar matahari membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin bersinar dimata Baekhyun.

"Kau datang melihatku"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan namun tetap saja Kyungsoo tetaplah paling tampan.

"Aku bukan mencarimu" Ucap Baekhyun ketus yang membuat Chanyeol malah tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku?" Ucap Chanyeol pede yang membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah sekarang juga. Ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol mempunyai sifat lebay dan aneh menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu kalau Kyungsoo sudah merubah kelaminnya menjadi perempuan"

Chanyeol tertawa yang membuat Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bercanda? Kenapa pria didepannya itu malah tertawa? Dasar aneh.

"Kau lucu Baekkie~" Dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol menyolek-nyolek dagu Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja berwajah cantik itu mengusap kasar dagu yang sudah dicolek (?) Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya namun belum sempat ia melangkah Chanyeol sudah menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukan namja tinggi itu. Kontan wajah Baekhyun merona saat wajahnya membentur dada bidang namja bodoh didepannya itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol namun sepertinya pria tampan itu sama sekali tidak kesakitan sedikitpun. Justru Chanyeol malah semakin memeluk erat Baekhyun sembari mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Dadamu sangat kecil"

BUG!

"MATI KAU SUNBAE PERVERT" Tendangan keras di 'itunya' Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkutik sedikitpun saat yeoja cantik itu segera berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah. Rupanya park bodoh itu sedang meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi bagian yang sudah ditendang Baekhyun (?)

"Kenapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat Chanyeol malah meringis kesakitan dipinggir lapangan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya. Ia sekarang berada didepan kelasnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Sekarang sudah gelap dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan pulang. Baekhyun sudah mencoba menelpon Kris namun pria yang merupakan kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Huwweee bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun berteriak ketakukan sembari menatap disekelilingnya. Takut ada hantu tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"KYUNGSOO OPPA~" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berjalan didepan kelasnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun. Yeoja cantik ini memang mempunyai sifat ajaib sama seperti Chanyeol sahabatnya. "Kau belum pulang?" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tasnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Aku tidak tau jalan pulang oppa"

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan mata belonya. "Kau bukan orang korea?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku berasal dari China oppa~"

"Mwo? Tapi bhs korea mu sangat bagus Hyunnie?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Rupanya rerspon yang Kyungsoo berikan sama seperti yang Kris gegenya harapkan. Hoho semoga saja Baekhyun bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas dari hyungnya itu.

"Sejak kecil mommy selalu menggunakan bahasa korea saat berbicara dengan ku" Jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Setelah cukup lama diam Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya. "Kau sangat suka music?"

Baekhyun tertawa sembari menganggukan kepalanya. "Oppa~ ayo kita pulang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut setelah itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Sepeda?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak saat mengetahui Kyungsoo hanya membawa sepeda kesekolah.

"Kau tidak suka?" Terdengar suara kecewa dari mulut Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari ekspresi kecewa dari Kyungsoo.

"Ani~ oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun memang sama sekali tidak terbiasa naik sepeda/motor dengan rok pendek yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Ahh tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo merongoh tasnya dan mengambil jaket biru miliknya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat Kyungsoo mengikat jaket biru panjang tersebut dipinggang kecilnya. "Kau sangat kurus Hyunnie" Kyungsoo berbisik mesra ditelinga Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun bergindik geli.

"Aku sedang diet oppa~" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah yeoja polos didepannya itu. Diet? Bahkan berat Baekhyun mirip dengan anjing peliharaan Kai—adiknya—dirumah mungkin.

"Hahaha sudahlah ayo naik~"

.

.

.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang. Bibir Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengulas senyum sembari mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang Kyungsoo yang tengah mengayuh sepeda. Cuaca hari ini memang sedikit mendung namun sama sekali tidak hujan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan Hyunnie?" Teriak Kyungsoo saat mendapati Baekhyun malah sibuk berselca ria dibelakang sana.

"Tidak"

BRUSHHH!

Tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur seoul. Kyungsoo sempat berdoa agar hujan tidak turun sekarang namun sepertinya tuhan sama sekali tidak mendengar doanya. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengantongi ponselnya yang basah.

"Kyaaaaaa ponselku huwee"

Kyungsoo segera mengayuh sepedanya dan berhenti didepan 'Love Hotel'. Hanya tempat itu yang terlihat 'Normal' (?) menurut Kyungsoo karena sepanjang jalan tadi Kyungsoo sedari tadi melewati berbagai macam club (?) malam. Ini jalan pintas menurut Kyungsoo yang paling cepat namun sepertinya itu akan menjadi jalan pintas yang menyesatkan. Bagaimana tidak dijalan pintas yang mereka lewati itu semacam lorong-lorong kecil yang berisi berbagai macam club malam diseoul.

"Turunlah"

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun turun dan segera berlari masuk kedalam 'Love Hotel' tersebut. Baekhyun menatap sedih ponselnya setelah itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sembab. Bagaimana tidak sedih? Ponselnya yang seharga 9 juta basah. Padahal Baekhyun memerlukan 7 bulan untuk membeli ponsel tersebut. Dan sekarang ponsel itu malah basah dan mati.

"Kau kenapa baby?"

Kyungsoo mengusap pelan air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak sadar pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang basah?

GLEK!

Kyungsoo menelan kasar ludahnya melihat pemandangan errr erotis didepannya. Rok pendek Baekhyun semakin terlihat pendek, juga kemeja yang basah membuat pakaian dalam Baekhyun tercetak begitu saja. Untung saja Baekhyun tadi pagi memakai dada plastic pemberian Tao hyungnya yang membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak curiga.

"Huweeee ponselku basah oppa~"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran negative tersebut. Setelah itu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menggoyangkan ponsel pink ditangannya.

"Kita masuk dulu babby~"

Kyungsoo merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam lobby 'Love Hotel' tersebut. Baekhyun Nampak sedih sembari menundukan kepalanya. Terdengar bisik-bisik didalam lobby hotel tersebut. Mungkin mereka mengira Kyungsoo lah yang memaksa Baekhyun bercinta didalam hotel.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya sembari merangkul erat tubuh Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan yeoja seksi disampingnya yang tengah berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo yang sudah bersama Baekhyun. Mungkin yeoja tersebut salah satu pekerja sex dihotel ini.

"Aku ingin memesan 2 kamar untuk malam ini"

Receptionist itu sedikit terkejut. Ia kira pria tampan itu akan memesan 1 kamar ternyata tidak.

"Maaf kami hanya mempunyai 1 kamar sekarang"

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari receptionist tersebut Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Terserah oppa~ Baekkie mau mandi"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat ekpresi Baekhyun sekarang. Kyungsoo mengira Baekhyun akan menolak ternyata yeoja cantik itu malah mementingkan badannya dibandingkan keselamatannya. Hei! Kyungsoo itu namja lohh baby Baekkie~

"Ini kuncinya tuan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengambil kunci kamar tersebut. Melihat ekpresi Kyungsoo yang genit—itu menurut Baekhyun lohh—Baekhyun langsung bergelayut manja dilengan Kyungsoo dengan ekpresi 'Dia-namjachinguku-awas-saja-kau' yang membuat receptionist cantik itu menelan ludah melihat sikap possessive dari Baekhyun.

"Gomawo~"

Baekhyun langsung saja menarik Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan yeoja genit—menurut Baekhyun lagi—dan segera masuk kedalam kamar tanpa memperhatikan receptionist cantik bername tag 'Jia Hwan' yang tengah terkikik melihat sikap Baekhyun yang kekanakan.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas King Size Bed dikamar tersebut. Bunga mawar berbentuk diatas kasur tersebut terhambur begitu saja saat pemuda berwajah cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatas mawar berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Ckckckc dasar yeoja"

Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Untung saja tadi ia dan Kyungsoo sempat meminjam baju untuk dipakainya sebentar mengingat baju Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo basah karena hujan.

"Eh? Oppa mandi?"

Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk sembari mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merucutkan bibirnya sembari menatap sebal kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik dengan kepalanya. Rupanya uri Baekhyun kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Oppaaa~ look at me"

Baekhyun merebut handuk ditangan Kyungsoo dan langsung menyembunyikan handuk tersebut dibelakang punggungnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata belonya sembari menatap Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menggulingkan tubuhnya agar menjauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kembalikan handuk ku Baby~"

Kyungsoo merangkak keatas kasur dan berusaha merebut handuk kecil ditangan Baekhyun.

"Aniya~ hahaha Kyung oppa~ hahaha oppa andwae"

Baekhyun tertawa keras saat Kyungsoo menggelitiki pinggangnya. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman karena Kyungsoo sekarang berada diatasnya dengan tangan yang asyik menggelitiki pinggangnya. Wajahnya memerah membuat Kyungsoo tersadar apa yang sekarang ia lakukan.

GLEK!

GLEK!

Wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat saat menyadari Kyungsoo tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

'Aishh bagaimana ini. Kalau Kyungsoo tau aku namja bisa mati aku' Baekhyun membatin.

Sekarang tangan Kyungsoo sudah berpindah dipipi chubby-nya. Ia mengusap pipi selembut permen kapas itu dengan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Hohoh rupanya Baekhyun malu eoh?

"Hei~ tatap aku"

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatap kearahnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Baekhyun juga dapat merasakan desah nafas dari Kyungsoo dan jangan lupa detak jantung Kyungsoo sama kencangnya dengan debaran yang Baekhyun tengah rasakan.

DDDRRTTT!

DDDRRTT!

Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal saat merasakan saku celannya bergetar. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang cukup intim dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan agak menjauh darinya.

"Yeoboseyo" Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

Orang disebrang sana malah terkekeh geli. Terdengar suara music yang cukup kencang yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin pria tiang listrik itu tengah asyik dengan yeoja-yeoja genit di bar yang sering Chanyeol kunjungi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga pernah ke bar tersebut namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja genit yang berkeliaran dibar tersebut.

"Kau ada dimana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi memeluk guling.

"Aku sedang di 'Love Hotel' disamping bar langgananmu"

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersedak minumannya.

"Kau tidur dengan—"

"Aishh jangan berpikiran negative dulu. Aku dan dia hanya berteduh sebentar didalam kamar hotel"

"Jadi dia siapa?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Baekhyunnie"

1detik

2detik

3detik

PRANG!

"Aku akan kesana"

PIP!

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung sembari menatap ponselnya. Chanyeol bilang mau kemana tadi?

.

.

.

TOK!

TOK!

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ketukan keras dari luar kamarnya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap tidur disampingnya. Wajahnya begitu damai belum lagi terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir seksi namja tampan itu. Auwwhhh hampir saja Baekhyun tergoda untuk mencium bibir seksi tersebut namun segera ia urungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut semakin kencang.

KRIET!

"YAK! Kenapa kau ada disini" Kaget Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah membolak-balikan tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat namja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kyungsoo kenapa bisa dia tertidur diranjang? Kalian tidur bersama?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan pria pervert ini?

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memasang wajah 'Ada-apa-sebenarnya-ini?'

"Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apa pun" Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suaranya yang membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. Ia kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata belo membulat sempurna.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ujar Kyungsoo serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Sedang melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeojachinguku"

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja galak itu melotot kearahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo malah tertawa geli melihat ekpresi Baekhyun yang begitu lucu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut yeojachingumu?"

"Kau lah Hyunnie chagi~"

Chanyeol mengerling nakal kearah Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja cantik itu menatap jijik kearahnya.

"Yak! Baby Hyunnie itu milikku"

"Mwo? Dia milik ku Kyungsoo-ah"

"Kapan dia menjadi milikmu eoh park bodoh"

"Dia menjadi milik ku seka—"

"Aku mau pulang. Oppa ku sudah menjemputku dibawah" Potong Baekhyun dingin setelah itu berjalan keluar dari kamar tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Apa yang tadi kita lakukan Chanyeol-ah?"Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Baekhyun jadi marah kan ini semua gara-gara kau Kyungsoo-ah" Chanyeol malah menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang membuat pria bermata belo itu melototkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tengah asyik berkelahi.

.

.

.

Diatas mobil Baekhyun memutuskan tidur sebentar. Sekarang masih jam 02.30 AM, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Sesekali Kris menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. Sebenarnya ia mau bertanya apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di 'Love Hotel' tadi namun segera ia urungkan niatnya saat Baekhyun tengah tertidur.

"Mianhae Baekkie-ah. Kau jadi seperti ini gara-gara ulah hyung"

Kris mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun. Adiknya ini sangat penurut, ia sama sekali tidak membantah apa pun yang Kris katakan.

"5 bulan lagi. Aku harap kau bisa bertahan Baekkie, ini semua untuk kau juga baby"

.

.

.

"Kris akan menyelesaikan naskah tersebut?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa empuk milik Suho.

"Kris ge sudah menyelesaikan naskahnya hyung. Sekarang kita tinggal tunggu saja kapan naskah film tersebut akan dikirim. Baekhyun akan menjadi pemain pria utama difilm Kris hyung itu" Jelas Tao panjang lebar yang membuat Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kapan mulai syutingnya Tao-ah?"

"5 bulan lagi hyung"

.

.

.

TBC

Karena terlalu panjang Xiaoming membagi chapter 1 jadi 2 bagian, takut reader-ssi bosen bacanya .

Oh iya masih ada satu pairing tambahan untuk ff ini.

Gomawo yang sudah review diprolog kemarin m_-_m

Q : Ini GS?

A : Sebenarnya ff aslinya ini GS tapi sayangnya Xiaoming buat versi Yaoinya

Q : SooBaek ya ?

A : Bukan. Ini ff Baek sama Xiao #Plakkk Tanya Baekhyunnya dehh chingu Xiao juga bingung tadi Baekhyun bilang mau dipasangin ama Lee Soo Man (?)

Q : Apa Baekhyun yeoja atau dia namja?

A : Baekhyun namja kok chingu ^^

Q : Boleh aku pilih baeksoo aja?

A : Xiao pilih Kai *Eh?

Q : Baekhyun namja yang menyamar jadi yeoja kan?

A : Yupss Baekhyun namja walaupun wajahnya cantik xD

Gomawo yang sudah baca '-'/

Twitter : Sehun_manly

Pin BB : 76131214

Mind to review?

Sign,

Wu Xiaoming


End file.
